Prólogo del Silencio
by x. E. Lawliet .x
Summary: Lo que pasa entre Misa y L el día de su muerte. Si digo más sería como poner la historia aca.


**Aclaraciones**

- Spoiler!! Si no terminaste la serie o el manga ni lo leas (a menos que quieras spoilarte la serie).

-Pareja MisaxL (sorry para los q odian a Misa o a L, pero a mi me encanta esta pareja).

**PRÓLOGO DEL SILENCIO**

-Misa_-san no sale de mi mente_ -Dijo L mientras se comía una torta sentado en su típica posición -_Supongo que si no es el 2º Kira tendrá una condena similar a la de Light Yagami_ -Volvió a decir mientras seguía comiendo su torta -_Pero no es por eso que no sale. Yo le dije que tuviera cuidado o me enamoraría de ella_ -Pensó el chico mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. _-Evidentemente no lo tuvo._

_-¡Ryuuzaki!_ -Dijo una voz chillona entrando por la puerta de la oficina _-¿Qué haces?_

L miró sorprendido a quien gritaba que no era otra que Misa.

_-¿Estás ocupado?_ -Preguntó la chica -_Light se fue a atender unos asuntos con su padre y estoy aburrida. _-Dijo la joven acercándose al asiento del muchacho.

-_Bueno_ -Dijo L mientras comienza a comer otro pastel -_Contando que estamos investigando el caso de Kira y que no podemos desviarnos del tema, sí, estoy ocupado._

-_Ahh... entonces..._ -Iba a decir la chica cuando L la interrumpe diciendo:

-_No tengo problema en que me hagas compañía mientras investigo a tu novio_ -Y se vuelve a comer otro trozo de pastel.

-_Hai_ -Dijo la chica tomando una frutilla de la rebanada de pastel de L y se la comió -_Oye Ryuuzaki, te la pasas todo el día aquí encerrado y comiendo pasteles ¿Por qué no sales?_

-_No creo que sea muy bueno salir mientras un asesino que mata con sólo saber mi nombre y mi cara ande suelto por ahí y sepa que lo estoy buscando_. -Dijo el joven mientras dejaba su plato vacío en una mesa. -_¿Tú qué harías?_

-_Mhhhh... Creo que un asesino no me impediría salir a pasear con mi novio._ -Dijo la chica mientras tomaba un sorbo del té de L. -Waaaaa tú sí que tomas el té muy dulce.

-_Ya que mi mente está trabajando en 24/7 necesito alimentarla para que siga así y no me canse. _-Dijo Ryuuzaki tomando otro sorbo de té.

_-¡Es eso! Tu mente está todo el día trabajando y no te das tiempo para ti. Un chico tan lindo como tú debería conseguirse una buena novia._ -Dijo Misa poniéndose frente a L.

_-¿Chico lindo?_ –Preguntó L mientras agarra una masita. _-¿Crees que soy lindo?_

-_Ryuuzaki-kun es un chico muy lindo aunque un poco desalineado_. –Dijo Misa sonriéndole a L.

-_Vaya_ –Comentó L –_No creí que…_

_-¡Pues claro que no lo creíste!_ – Dijo Misa gritándole al chico que se tapaba las orejas. –_Si nunca sales a ningún lado, y no dejas que las chicas te miren porque siempre estás aquí. Ya verás_ –Sonríe y baja la voz –_Llegará el día en que te fijes en una chica y la enamores. Sólo tienes que…_

-_Ya está_ –Dijo L dejando el envoltorio de la masita en la mesa.

_-¿Ya está qué?_ –Preguntó Misa extrañada.

-_Ya me enamoré de una_ chica –Dijo L mirándola a los ojos (en toda la conversación era la primera vez que la miraba a los ojos).

_-¿Ah? ¿En serio? ¿De quien?..._

Misa no pudo terminar de preguntárselo ya que L simplemente la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarla, un beso tierno pero decidido. Era extraño, pero Misa Amane, quien estaba perdidamente enamorada de Yagami Light, amor que algunos catalogan como obsesión, amor no correspondido, no sólo no detuvo a L, sino que lo abrazó y prolongó el beso aún más. Al terminar, L se apartó de Misa y le Dijo:

_-De ti Misa Amane, yo me enamoré, de ti_.

_-Ryuuzaki tú… tú ¿Quieres decir que te gusto?_

-_No_ –Respondió el chico –_Si tú simplemente me gustaras no estaría 24/7 pensando en ti, no soñaría contigo, no sentiría envidia por Light-kun, entonces sólo concluyo que estoy enamorado de ti._

_-Pero, Ryuuzaki_ –Dijo Misa dándose vuelta –_Yo no puedo corresponderte, ya que amo a Light, y eso no cambiará con nada, y tú lo sabes, yo…_

_-Sé lo que sientes por Light-kun _–Dijo L poniéndose en frente de la chica –_Por eso estás aquí y por eso haces lo que haces, siendo el 2° Kira, sé muy bien eso, pero no me detuvo para pensar en ti de esa manera._

_-Ryuuzaki… _-Dijo Misa bajando la mirada, ya no podía seguir mirándolo, pues en cualquier momento rompería en llanto, ya que no buscó ni quiso esa situación.

_-Tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada_ –Dijo L mientras se ponía el dedo pulgar en el labio. –_Tú no tuviste la culpa de que pasara… A menos que fuera un plan para salir victoriosa en caso de ser el 2° Kira._

-_No Ryuuzaki _–Dijo Misa levantándole la mirada, que ya estaba algo húmeda por las pocas lagrimas que se escaparon. –_Tú crees que soy el 2° Kira pero no es así._

-_Quizás_ –Dijo L –_Ya que si tú lo hubieras planeado entonces serías el 2° Kira, y de ser así, estarías empujándome hacia otro dilema._

-_No entiendo_ –Dijo Misa.

_-¿Qué haría si mi único amigo y la chica de la cual me enamore son Kira y el 2° Kira respectivamente?_ –Dijo el chico mientras pone su dedo índice en la boca y se acerca a la chica.

-_Ryuuzaki, yo no te amo_ –Dijo Misa –_Quizás no sea tan inteligente como tú o Light pero yo creo que si quisiera sacar provecho de tus sentimientos simplemente fingiría ser tu novia y no te diría lo que te acabo de decir._

L pensó en algo para contradecir a Misa y explicarle por qué no confía en ella pero decidió no hacerlo, se dispuso a comer otra masita y dijo:

-_Disculpa Misa_ –Tienes razón.

-_Disculpas aceptadas, Ryuuzaki_ –Dijo Misa volviendo a sonreír –_Pero de todas formas, siento no poder corresponder a tu amor. Quizás si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, hubiera funcionado._

-_Quizás_ –Dijo L sonriéndole –_Pero eso no lo sabremos nunca._

-_Sí_ –Dijo Misa –_Ryuuzaki, prométeme que te olvidarás de mí._ –Le pidió al chico, ya que, efectivamente, ella es el 2° Kira, y no quería lastimarlo.

-_No sé si pueda prometer eso Misa_ –Dijo L acomodándose en su silla.

_-Entonces prométeme que lo intentarás_ –Dijo Misa.

-_Esta bien_ –Dijo L –_Eso puedo prometerlo_.

-_Ya sé_ –Dijo Misa –_Pase lo que pase nos tomaremos un día para salir juntos como amigos, pero solos tú y yo ¿Sí?_

-_Sí_ –Respondió L –_Pero ¿Cuándo sería?_

-_Mmmmhhhh_… _déjame_ _ver_… _¡El día perfecto! El 14 de febrero del próximo año, san Valentín, día del amor y la amistad. Tendremos una salida, no importa lo que pase con Kira, ese día será nuestro ¿Prometido?_

-_Prometido Misa-san._

De repente, L se percata de que ha empezado a llover y en ese momento llegan Light y Soichiro Yagami.

_-¡Light! Amor_ –Dijo Misa emocionada –_Que bueno que llegaste._

-_Misa, te extrañé_ –Dijo Light, aunque no muy convincente, pero lo suficiente como para hacer sonreír a la chica.

_-¿Sí?_ –Dijo Misa –_Genial_.

-_Misa_ –Le susurra Light al oído –_Ve al cuarto y preparate, algo me Dice que hoy tenemos fiesta._

_-¡Claro!_ –Dijo Misa yéndose al cuarto. La chica se puso un vestido color negro con volados blancos, y se peinó con el pelo suelto. Después de maquillarse se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar, pero no en Light…

-_Ryuuzaki… yo amo a Light… aunque él no me haya besado… como tú lo hiciste hoy…_

Las horas pasan y Misa se queda dormida…

_-¿Qué pasa?_ –Dijo Matsuda.

_-¡No está aquí!_ –Dijo Aizawa.

_-¿Watari?_ –Preguntó L _-¡¿Watari?!_

_-¿Dónde está el shinigami?_ –Preguntó Aizawa

-_No está aquí_ –Dijo Souchiro –_El shinigami no está._

-_Oigan todos_ –Dijo L –_El shinigami acaba… de… -_L no puede terminar su oración ya que un dolor intenso invade su corazón. Deja caer la cuchara de su postre al piso y luego cae él, siendo atrapado por Light, que lo mira victorioso.

L ve toda su vida pasar en fracciones de segundo y lo ultimo que ve es el rostro de su amada Misa.

-_Misa-san… lo siento pero… no voy a… poder cumplir… mi promesa._

-Misa se despierta exaltada –_Ryuuzaki…_ _veo que no tendremos ese san Valentín juntos… Pero parece que para Light habrá fiesta después de todo…_

**Comentarios**

-Sobre el titulo, "prologo del silencio", bueno en el anime el capi donde muere L se llama "Silencio" y como esto pasó el mismo día, pues le puse ese titulo.

-Sobre la fecha, como cronológicamente L no llega al san Valentín, decidí que no se orientara ese día, pero que sí se hiciera mención del mismo.


End file.
